An intersection effect is an image or video processing technique in which multiple planar objects that each looks 3-D meet and cross each other in space.
For example, in digital video production, an intersection effect may be created in which a first video image and a second video image are each manipulated (e.g. shrunk and rotated to look 3-D), and then intersected.
In computer graphics applications, an intersection effect may also be created in which computer digital images are interested.